Reloj
by M.Leila
Summary: Mordió su labio inferior, mira a Chikusa y Ken, ni una muestra de apoyo en sus miradas. Estaba sola en esto, lo presentía. Su mano izquierdatemblaba ansiosa, mientras la diestra sostenía firmemente el tridente; no podía fallar.


Disclaimer, los personajes le pertencen a Akira Amano.

* * *

**Reloj**

Tick, tock. El reloj no se detenía. Y demasiado tarde para retractarse, demasiado temprano para afligirse.

Mordió su labio inferior, mira a Chikusa y Ken, ni una muestra de apoyo en sus miradas. Estaba sola en esto, lo presentía. Su mano izquierda temblaba ansiosa, mientras la diestra sostenía firmemente el tridente; no podía fallar.

Recordó tontamente las palabras de aliento de Mukuro, trató de calmarse pero la adrenalina decidió que era momento de correr por sus venas; seguía caminando, ahora de una manera apresurada y torpe. Ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque en realidad después de conocer a Mukuro nunca la hubo.

Oye chistar a Ken, están cerca. Trata de aminorar el paso en un intento de parar el tiempo. Está nerviosa, pero aun así continúa. Esto no por ella, es por Mukuro.

Cuando menos espera está en la entrada del gimnasio. Chikusa le dice algo a Ken, él asiente molesto.

—No lo arruines niña tonta.

Después decir aquello toma posición frente de ella, Chikusa aun lado de éste. Chrome toma su lugar inquieta, en cambio ellos parecen estar calmados. Tal vez se está tomando las cosas demasiado enserio.

Chikusa y Ken avanzan, oye gritos en los cuales sólo llega a distinguir el nombre de Mukuro. Inhala, y exhala. Aclara el nudo en su garganta y responde.

—No, soy Chrome. Chrome Dokuro—.

Se presenta exactamente como fue ensayado, sonríe a sus adentros; primer paso terminado. Siente todas las miradas sobre ella, trata de ignorarlas y camina hacia Tsunayoshi, su jefe según las instrucciones que Mukuro le dio.

Un chico de cabellera blanca se interpone exasperado, acusándola de ser Mukuro, o por lo menos de estar poseída por él. Chrome trata de mantener un semblante serio, quiere reír por aquel comentario tan poco acertado, ella lo hacía porque quería; no, lo hacía porque lo necesitaba.

—No es Mukuro.

Dice Tsuna determinante, el chico aun lado de él sorprendido pregunta si está seguro, Tsuna responde nervioso. Justo como lo planeado. Chrome procede, y le das gracias. Un beso la mejilla que pone a todos nerviosos, hasta a Ken.

Chrome se pregunta por qué Mukuro le habrá pedido que hiciera aquello.

Los gritos y los ánimos se levantan de nuevo. Amenazas de peleas por ambas partes, Chrome aprovecha en medio de los gritos para seguir con el plan.

Pregunta si puede ser parte el guardián de la niebla, Tsuna se pone nervioso pero al fin acepta. La batalla parece iniciar. Se coloca la protección para ambas familias y se presenta a su contrincante.

Da el primer ataque, recuerda los entrenamientos con Mukuro. Gana ventaja, todo parece ir bien; hasta que Marmon hace algo que le habían advertido. Una cadena cae, Chrome trata de pensar una solución, pero él ya hizo su ataque.

El hielo comienza expandirse, Chrome trata de convencerse de que es una ilusión; pero parece tan real. Se concentra, sólo es una ilusión se dice así misma, pero no funciona. Su cuerpo se congela, y segundos después el hielo a su alrededor explota. Su tridente cae.

Comienza a sentir pánico, ¡El tridente no! Quiere tomarlo pero sus fuerzas no son suficientes. Entonces lo peor sucede, Marmon destroza su arma.

Un ardor sofocante le llena, un miedo terrible se apodera de ella. Recuerda a sus padres, a Mukuro, la soledad, la alegría; todo pasa demasiado rápido ¿Hasta aquí llegaría?

Siente un vacío en el estómago, sus órganos ya no están. Va morir, es seguro. Oye vagamente las conversaciones y gritos, justo como en el hospital. Llora, nunca se había sentido tan inútil. Había fallado dos veces, siendo Nagi, siendo Chrome.

—Lo hiciste bien, mi querida Chrome.

Ese calor recientemente conocido aparece, sus cuerpo se relaja; el dolor para. No, no está muriendo, sólo otra vida está entrando en ella.

* * *

Creo yo que es lo mejor que escribí para la tabla.

Cualquier crítica, sugerencia, review, es bien recibida (:


End file.
